1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire stretching device, and more particularly, to a wire stretching device for use in producing a force sensitive touch panel.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, high-tech products have improved interactivities with users. For example, in the modern thin display sector, improved interactivity means that users can control the display directly by touching a touch panel thereof instead of through traditional peripheral devices such as keyboards or mice.
Conventional touch screens are mainly categorized into two categories: resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens. However, the manufacturing cost of conventional touch screens are relatively high, and in addition, the sensor disposed above the panel may slightly hinder the pathways of the traveling light rays. To solve this problem, force sensitive touch panels, unlike resistive and capacitive touch panels, have been developed. As disclosed in WO2008115408, such the force sensitive touch panels mainly adopt a wire suspension system to sense touch pressure differences. The force sensitive touch panel has a remarkably lowered cost, and because the sensor is disposed below the panel, the light transparency thereof is almost not compromised. Thus, the force sensitive touch panel is particularly suitable for the reflective panel without a backlight source, which provides the force sensitive touch screens with a competitive edge in the market.
Unfortunately, the force sensitive touch panel still has several problems. For example, the periphery of the force sensitive touch panel needs to be wired to secure the sensor. If, during the wire stretching process, the wire is tangled to cause an uneven tension distribution in the wire, a pre-pressure will remain in the wire of the force sensitive touch panel, which may cause operational errors or an insensitive touch panel. In view of this, it is highly desirable to provide a wire stretching device capable of distributing the tension evenly in a wire to avoid tangling and uneven tension distribution.